warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Poppyshadow/group 1
The start! Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Poppyshadow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riverpelt (Talk) 13:40, July 18, 2010 Because it's pretty! XD You know you can chage the background for your screen -Riverpelt So are we going to create new articles to put the art up? Btw your also the owner of this wiki, not just me, because you helped me think of something to do. Thanks Poppyshadow! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 13:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should like make a new article (for example Scourge) and then users can place their art in the article and we'll list who drew it and stuff [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 13:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppyshadow, lets start working on the fan-art [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppyshadow, I've got to go to the movies soon, so do you think you can handle doing this for a while? I'll be back on later! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually Idk when I'm going to the movies, but If you notice I'm offline for a while, then I'm at the movies [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy do you think we should make fan-art for the prophecies? Cause I'll make the page. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) River's den Leader? Hey Poppy I might make an allegiance for users on this wiki, so who do u think should be leader? You or me? Just asking, because who ever gets to be leader, the other is made deputy. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Cloverheart thinks that I should be leader. So what do you think? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 15:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, your going to be my deputy! XD I'll tell Clover on the IRC. Wanna join us? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 16:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin uh Poppy? Idk how to give rights. Do u know how? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy! I have admin rights and i think u do to, but it doesn't come up that you do, do you think you could use the link and edit it yourself, and see if it comes up? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppy, i made u a buerocrat thing but I'll give you both, if yo want, but I think you are an adminiatrator and I'm reading it wrong. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but when I put your user names up, it says that you are an administrator, i am a sysop , buerocrat (or something like that), Clover's a rolback, and so is Birdpaw, but when I look at the list of users that are administrators, it says that I'm the only one, and that there are no rollbackers. So I'm wondering if it's okay. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I might be reading it wrong, so I'll keep you as an admin okay, I think you have rights so I'll put it down and stuff. Can you edit other pages? Like Articles and delete them? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Then your an admin! I made myself a burocrat (or whatever it's called) so that we're even with the power (you know what I'm sayin?) [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 22:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's up to you who wants to be judge, but if you want i will. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 22:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Clover's den Hey I'll be on the IRC if you wanna come. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 18:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the eye tutorial, this really helps! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? Me and Spotty are there. »Clover« 20:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bird's den Rosie's den i have a miniclan Hi! I have a new mini clan on my blog, and I was wondering if you wanted to join. If so, just post a comment on the blog post with all the requirements. If you don't see it on my blog, check my followed pages list. RoseStar 22:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Um hi. The ArtClan's Story post is up on my blog, and since you're the deputy, would you like to officially start the story? If so, you can do the entire prologue. I know what the rules say, but I'm asking you to. Thanks RoseStar 20:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Please continue! RoseStar 20:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not changing the name. This is, after all, a fan''art'' wiki! RoseStar 20:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) By da way, please put your answers on my two userpage polls! I really need to know which cats and couples to do next! RoseStar 20:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Um, to me, the story is a bit odd. But good job! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 21:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Do ya like Glad you like my sig. Riverpelt helped me make it. Do ya like my Rose x Autumn pic? If ya can't find it look here! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 20:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I got a story Hello! Reading the story you made inspired me a little bit with a cross of inspiration from Angelicate Avenue on YouTube(go to youtube and search angelicate avenue part one. it's by allikatnya!) to write a little story myself! Check mah blog. RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 23:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Talk about creepy! I am a tall girl with brown(ish) hair and blue eyes, but I don't have freckles! CREEPY! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 01:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just created a new Wiki. Do you want to join? If so, it's http://yourclans.wikia.com. Thanks, RoseStar 20:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) On Artclan's story If you want to ask me to add something on to the story in between something, tell me on my talk page. If you put it on the blog, I may do it, but will hide the comment. Thank you, RoseStarI'm leader now! 17:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) And can you put your opinion on my new userpage polls? That would be nice. RoseStarI'm leader now! 17:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :() What's up with the wiki? According to the 'upload pictures' thingy the wiki is in read only state and I really want to upload a Sayonara image on my Sayonara article! SayonarastarHi from Sayonarastar's Tribe 22:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Heart's den Hi! Hi! I am not that good at drawing but I'll try! I can't wait to see yours either! By the way, I also made a wiki, and it would be cool if you visited it. It's called Warriors fan made clans wiki.http://heartskywarriorsfanmadeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fan_Made_Clans_Wiki Thanks! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Let your dreams take flight 19:23, July 16, 2010 15:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Trail's den I thought you'd be glad to know I have an account. Trailstar 22:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Other things Mates Hi! I was just going to tell you that I already made a pairings category... so... yeah, we are going to have to delete one. It can be mine, if you want, I don't care. XD [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 17:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You sure? Because, yours has a better format and everything. Like I said, I do not care, and you ARE a founder, so the decision is up to you! :3 [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 17:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppyshadow, I noticed that you spelled Graystripe wrong, but I'm gonna delete the page and spell it with an "a" instead of an "e" if that's okay with you [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 21:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppyshadow, but can you tell me what sysops and rollbackers are? That way I know who to choose for the jobs [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Btw don't be sorry for misspelling Graystripe wrong, everybody makes mistakes like that. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay you and I will be Sysops, and Cloverheart and Birdpaw will be Rollbackers. Is that okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! Poppy can you move Category:Couples Fan-art (Real Warriors) to the menu side-bar for me? And could you tell me how to do that? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 16:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy I put up a new artwork page on my user page, it has a couple pictures that I drew on paint! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Contestants and entries!! Sign up. Can I sign up? RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 22:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Me too? CandybarYum! 00:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, good, some contest with only one person, huh? RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 01:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) k i'll add ya now. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 10:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) yo SandIt's not your fault Texas 15:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey can I join? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Me as well? [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) hey poppy! Where do we put our Tigerstar pictures once we finish them? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 18:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Entries. Riverpelt Tigerstar!! Sorry his head's small! XP [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 02:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Rosestar This* is the Epic Fail of Tigerstar and the Dog Pack. I know the middle dog looks like an orange cat, but it's supposed to be a mutt whose father was a husky (ears straight up) and mother was another mutt. It's bad, but I spent a bunch of time on it, so viola. RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) <-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cloverheart Heya Poppy, here's the contest entry: It's Tigerkit, since I figured most would show his evil side, I decided to show his innocent side, after his father left. Hope you like him! »Clover« 17:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Here is my entry, (if it's ok to enter) I know it is not really good, in fact it's horrible, but i wanted to enter anyway.[[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC)